


Ex-convicts and Bookworm Werewolves

by tepid_angst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Moony and Padfoot, Scolding, having fun, thanking, typical puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepid_angst/pseuds/tepid_angst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius horse around and generally just act like their Marauderly selves after Sirius decides that jumping Remus is a good idea, much to the other occupants of Grimmauld's amusement. Not so much McGonagall's though.<br/>No plot, really. Just our two favourite Marauders having fun. Might be a hint of wolfstar in there, though that wasn't my intention. It seems to creep into my stories fortunately or unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-convicts and Bookworm Werewolves

Remus was sitting on the floor of the drawing room writing some reports for Dumbledore about his latest mission. Everyone else was either sprawled in chairs talking to each other or reading. Remus, and everyone else for that matter, was interrupted when Sirius bounded into the room like an overly happy puppy and pounced on Remus. Remus let out an involuntary yelp and they both fell back against the floor with a quiet thud. Sirius pinned Remus’s hands above his head and moved his legs over Remus’s so he couldn’t move them. The occupants of the room stared at them with surprise and amusement.

“Get off me,” Remus growled, glaring at Sirius and trying to throw him off. It didn’t work. Sirius ignored him and grinned brightly, showing off his canines.

“Thank you Moony.” He said jubilantly.

“For what?” Remus snapped. Sirius rolled his eyes as though Remus was the one completely thanking him out of the blue. He rocked them back and forth for a moment before replying.

“For being my friend, silly.” Remus stared at him and stopped trying to get away.

“Padfoot,” he said and Sirius looked at him, grey eyes expectant. “Are you high?” He asked and there was shocked laughter from the people behind them. Sirius ignored them and glared down at Remus.

“I’m not high, Moony, why would you think that?” Remus raised an eyebrow up at him and Sirius huffed.

“Can’t an ex-convict thank an old friend for forgiving him after he believed that the other was the traitor even though he wasn’t and thus created this huge crater between them that lead to this emotional talk that involved lots of crying and hugging, but eventually everything was finally normal?” he asked in quick succession. Everyone stared at him before Remus smiled.

“I see,” he said, amber eyes shining brightly. “Then thank you too.” Sirius stared down at him in confusion.

“Can’t a bookworm werewolf thank his ex-convict friend for forgiving him after he thought he betrayed 2 of his best friends and killed a rat and 12 muggles even though it was the rat all along?” he asked innocently, a smirk playing at his lips. Sirius barked out a laugh.

“So what,” Remus spoke up again. “Are you pouncing on me for old time’s sake?” he asked.

“Did he pounce on you a lot?” Harry asked from the couch behind them.

“Almost every day.” Remus answered. “I’m surprised I didn’t get a concussion from the amount of times he knocked us to the floor.” Sirius glared at him but it held no malice. He suddenly smirked and it looked so Marauder-ly that even the teens were worried for what Sirius was going to do to Remus. Remus eyed him warily. He’d seen that expression way too many times to count back at Hogwarts.

“You know what else I used to do a lot?” he slowly took one of his hands away from Remus’s and held them with only one. Remus’s eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare!” he yelped and tried to get away once again but Sirius held fast. The room’s occupants watched in amusement as Sirius brought his hand down to Remus’s half-exposed stomach and started tickling the life out of him. Remus laughed uncontrollably and tried to squirm away from Sirius’s hand. After what seemed like forever to him, but was only a couple minutes, Remus flipped them both over so he was on top. He panted and glared at Sirius who stared up at him with an innocent expression.

“I dislike you greatly right now, you know that?” He said, and Sirius nodded, grinning. He then flipped them and they both started play-wrestling. The kids started cheering for who they wanted to win and the adults just watched the reunited pair, laughing along with them.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat made everyone freeze. In the doorway was Professor McGonagall. She had a stern expression on her face and what looked like a pile of documents in her hands. Remus and Sirius stopped wrestling and sat beside each other on the floor. They schooled their expressions to one she’d seen far too much of in their adolescents. It said _whatever you think we did, we didn’t, how could you think that lowly of us? We are perfect angels_.

“Next thing you know, you’re going to be pranking unsuspecting Order members.” Professor McGonagall glared at the two men. “Please tell me I’m mistaken and you’ve outgrown such childishness.”

“You’re mistaken and we’ve outgrown such childishness.” Remus and Sirius replied in unison, their voices monotone and faces blank. Harry and the other teens had to stifle their snickers as well as some of the adults. McGonagall snorted in an unladylike manner.

“I’m surprised Molly hasn’t scolded you already.”

“Molly’s in the kitchen,” Sirius spoke up. “Is there a particular reason you’ve graced us with your presence, my dear Minnie?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes in a way that had McGonagall rolling her eyes at him.

“I’m not staying, I’m only here to deliver these files to Remus.” Said person raised himself from the floor and approached his former professor. She handed them to him, her lips pursed.

“Don’t let him distract you too much.” She reminded him.

“Professor, I think you’re forgetting that half of those pranks were my idea.” She gave him a look through her thin glasses, and Remus thought he saw a certain fondness behind it.

“Indeed.” She said shortly, before bidding farewell to the others in the room and promptly exiting with a billow of her emerald robes in a distinctly Snape-like manner. Remus turned around and shared an amused grin with Sirius who barked out a laugh. And honestly, Remus didn’t think anything could spoil this moment.

 


End file.
